A Cat's Tail
by Ashley Glenn
Summary: Death the Kid has always been... Spastic. However, no one would have guessed that Death's very son was going through any hardship other then a slightly tilted painting. He feels as though something is missing, and he may not be the only lost soul in Death City. An unlikely bond leads to a bizarre truth hidden behind yellow cat eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Having two just wasn't enough. Kid didn't understand why he felt so empty inside. He had the twin pistols he had so desperately desired, however that even appeared to be a failure looking at it now. As it was, they had multiple differences, the biggest being their bra size!

Liz and Patty weren't completely clueless though. They knew Kid better than most and even they could tell that something was wrong. They tried to make him smile, but despite their hard work, Kid couldn't even bring himself to grin. "What do you think it could be?" Patty asked her sister in sad wonder. Liz could only shrug.

Kid found himself wandering the streets of Death City at night. He felt that it was safe enough to leave unarmed and besides, Liz and Patty would only pester him further with trivial attempts to make him whole again. That night in particular was very dark, the moon loomed hungrily over him with a bloody smile. Kid was tired and needed to rest if he was to make the walk back home.

He sat against a wall and stared at the threatening moon. The alleyway he found himself in was made of dirty cobblestone and was very lean; the walls looked as though they were caving into each other.

"What are you doing here, cutie?" Kid jumped at the sound of Blair, the cat. Her full figure bounced over to him. Kid stared at her, his cheeks flushed. Any man or boy, including Kid, could not deny that Blair was, well, physically attractive to say the least. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I wander the streets at night. I am a cat after all." She purred proudly. Kid smirked at how adorable she could be. "Also," she added in a hushed, serious tone. "Liz and Patty have been looking for you all night."

Kid said nothing. He merely tipped his head forward so that his bangs would cover his face. "You're so lucky to have two girls who care about you so much." Blair added with a smile.

"And yet something is still missing." He uttered. Blair's yellow eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to a sadness. "You too?" she asked quietly.

A flash of yellow shown from under Kid's dark hair. He peered at her curiously. She was sitting on her knees towards him, her shoulder and head resting against the cracked alley wall. Her head hung slightly, her eyes heavy with sadness. Kid's eyes slowly and carefully looked over her body and he couldn't help but notice the fatigue that made it fall slack.

His cheeks grew red and he pulled his eyes away, trying not to seem as though he was staring at "other" aspects. "I'm the son of Death, Blair. You're just a cat. What could you possibly have to feel stressed about? Wouldn't it be easy to feel complete for you?" He asked in a harsh tone. Blair looked even more hurt. "What a horrible thing to say..." she murmured.

"I have things to care about too, Kid. I have a past and a future to worry about, just like anyone else."

Kid stayed quiet for a few beats. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blair sniffled. He met her gaze to see that she was crying ever so gently. She began to frantically wipe her face when he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her as he began to wipe away her tears softly. He'd never really done this for anyone before, let alone a girl. Even when Patty threw her small hissy fits, he simply ignored it. But with Blair, he could not just simply sit there and let her weep. After all, he was the reason she was crying in the first place.

"You're-you're very kind." Blair said in between sniffles. Without a warning, she stood up and dusted off her dark purple dress. "I have to get back." She answered Kid's quizzical look. "Liz and Patty will want to know that I found you. Don't worry though," she added with a smile. "I won't tell them where you are." She winked and walked back down the alleyway.

Kid watched her bouncy figure disappear into the night. Something sparked inside him. Suddenly he didn't feel so depressed. He may have been mistaken, but the hole inside him, briefly, felt full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kid woke up to find that the sun was high in the sky. It's grin told him that it must have been somewhere between midday and one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in the alleyway that night. After Blair left, he continued to wonder what the feeling was inside of him. It was warm, yet so very brief. He wished to have more of it. The obvious answer, he thought, had to be that Blair had caused it. But that would be impossible. The two of them never had any kind of interaction unless Kid found himself at Maka's house for a school matter. And even at that point, Blair was hardly ever there.

No, Kid thought, it had to be something else. He'd ponder over it that entire night; simply wondering what else it could have been that made him feel so whole even if it had only been for a few brief moments. But now it was day, and Kid was sure that Liz and Patty would be at his house worried sick about him. He got up and began to trudge in the direction of home.

Once there, his assumptions were proven true. "Kid! Where were you all night?" Patty screamed and ran into his arms. Behind her, Liz stood with her arms crossed and her face drawn with heavy annoyance. "Yeah Kid. Last night we stayed up late looking for you. Then Blair showed up and said she'd seen you and that you needed to be left alone for a little. But you never came home." Liz sounded very upset with her reiteration of the night's happenings.

"Blair was right, I simply needed some time away from my quarters. And it's not as though I could have gotten hurt. If I'd left Death City's walls, my father would have known. There was no need to worry."

Patty pulled away from him. "You're our meister! We have all right to worry!" Kid sighed and put on a brave smile. Both of them were right. They were his weapons and they needed him no matter what. "You're right, you're right. I apologize."

"Care to tell us what's been going on lately?" Liz inquired with an intense glare. Kid couldn't tell them the truth, of course, but with how Liz was looking at him, he knew he couldn't get away with not answering. "Just some business between my father and I." He quickly lied. Liz's eyes narrowed and her mouth parted as though she were going to say more, but Patty tugged on her sister's arm. "Liz, we shouldn't bother him if it's about his dad..."

Liz just sighed. "Okay, I won't ask then. Just... Don't worry us so much okay? We have a lot of work to do and this stuff really concerns us. We need you and you should need us too." Kid gave a weak smile and walked into his house, the two sisters following him right behind. He turned at the doorway. "Listen, girls I need to sleep. I didn't get enough rest last night and my back is killing me. Would you mind just letting me take the day off?"

Patty and Liz gave each other a quick look. "Okay, but just this once. We need to train Kid." Liz answered for the both of them. "Please forgive me girls, and thank you so very much." Kid smiled and closed the door. Once inside, he took off his shirt and flopped down on his symmetrical bed.

It only seemed to be a moment that he closed his eyes, but when he opened them up, he saw from his bedroom window that it was night. The moon loomed once more, and he thought he'd felt a familiar presence close by. He peered out his bedroom window and out onto Death City's streets.

Down below, he could see the shadow of a cat darting into a near by alleyway. He blinked his eyes and stared for a moment more. He didn't know why, but he waited. His head still felt groggy and he wanted to sleep, yet his guardian never came to his side. He felt as though that was a good enough excuse for why he was waiting. For a moment, he thought he was waiting for nothing at all.

But then the shadow appeared once again. He zeroed in his sights on the small feline to see if it was her. Sure enough, Blair looked back up at Kid. Her bright yellow eyes seemed to lighten with recognition and she waved her tail in salutations. It took Kid a moment to register the exchange; at that moment he felt the same presence of warmth from the night before. It'd reached into his hard and lit a flame that now tickled his stomach with nerves of insecurity and pleasure.

His pause made Blair tilt her head in confusion. Blinking a few more times, Kid finally waved back. He saw her change into her human form and promote a gesture that she'd come inside. Kid's eyes widened as he looked around his already-cleaned apartment. When he turned back to the window, she was already gone. A small knock finalized her visit.

Kid fixed his sheets as precisely as possible, which took a good few minutes, and then answered the door. "May I come in?" Blair asked before he could even greet her properly.

"Of... Course..." Kid's voice was lethargic and strained from just waking, but he wasn't going to let that bother him now. "Was there something you needed Blair?" he asked her. It was quite odd that she'd wanted to come into his house in the middle of the night when they'd had such brief moments together.

"I was just out for a while and saw you! So I figured, since we're friends, that it'd be okay if I came over to hang out for a few minutes. Surely it's fine?" He opened his mouth to respond, but she closed it with her persistence. "Great!" She promptly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to sit on his couch. "But Blair, it's so late, what could you possibly want to do?"

"What every man and woman do when they're alone in a house!" she purred seductively. Kid could feel himself blushing, worrying over what he might hear her say. "We... Have a sleepover!" she squealed. Kid could tell that this would, indeed, be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Blair had stayed till late in the night. Her provocative nature hadn't reflected the night's events in any case; she'd come into Kid's room, moved his things around out of curiosity (which did not go well with him in any sense), and made a mess of the bed sheets, throwing them on the floor for her to curl up and sleep in as a cat.

"Why do you even want to stay here?" Kid asked her in annoyance. The whole night he'd been chasing her around and trying to prevent the birth of asymmetrical happenings, but Blair had managed to snoop about his small living space and make disaster out of whatever she touched. "Because it's so nice here, and I feel a lot safer." She purred, rolling onto her back and reaching her paws to the ceiling. He looked at the little purple cat and sighed at her content face.

"Why would you need to feel safe? Death City itself isn't a dangerous place right now."

"That may be true, but you never know! There are a lot of creepy people, and some times the scariest are those you'd never even think of! And besides," she mewed rolling over to look at him with wide yellow eyes. "You're the real thing. As Death's son, you're second best to him! Who else would I be safer with?" Her words had plucked at something deep in his soul.

She wasn't wrong; being Death's son alone was a guaranteed safety, but being Death's son was also a burden. Of course Kid had a slight annoyance with his father, and why shouldn't he? Being a goof was one thing, but Kid felt as though his father brushed off some of the stress that came with being such an important figure. Hadn't he realized his position? He was Death; he should show at least some sort of concern.

And yet this figure had almost too much faith in his young students, placing risky tasks in their hands almost every day. Kid knew this all too well because he too was given tasks that he didn't fully understand. The work was never taxing, but it was a bother. And while new assignments stacked up on Kid's plate, he recognized that no matter how much good he did or how many times he'd proven himself a worthy Shinigami, his father's name would only loom about, putting him in unnecessary glory and unnecessary danger.

And now this effect had traveled to even a simple cat such as Blair. His heart had sunk at her words and he couldn't understand why. "Well... I'm not sure what you feel you need protection from Blair, but as long as you make no more asymmetrical abominations, I suppose I could allow you to stay here."

His words didn't reach her, however; she'd fallen fast asleep. "Blair?" he called to confirm that the cat had fallen asleep. A purple ear twitched and a murmur escaped her mouth, but she covered her face with a paw in resignation to slumber. Kid felt a small, tired smile reach across his face. He couldn't help but bend down and stroke her soft fur.

"You're a true handful." He whispered, wrapping a sheet around her small body. He turned to look at his own bed, which at this point was bare with little room for improvement. Kid knew he didn't own any other blankets, and while this may bother his sleeping, he didn't feel like snatching any from Blair.

Lying down, he thought of how he might not be able to sleep now; this was his first time sleeping with a woman in the room. The thought made him nervous for a moment, but he decided to ignore it and try to sleep. Surely enough, once his head hit the pillow, he crashed into a deep sleep.

Two yellow eyes opened in the darkness. She felt warmth from the blanket Kid had tucked her in with. Shaking it off, she changed into her human form and yawned. It had only been half an hour since her and Kid had fallen asleep, and she felt as though her catnap hadn't sufficed. She glanced over to where Kid lied, a guilty look flashing in her eyes. "I didn't want him to sleep in the cold..." She whispered to herself. Thinking back to her sweet awakening, she felt it was only fair she return the favor.

Taking the crumpled blankets off the floor, she neatly tucked them around Kid the best she could. Stepping back to admire her work, she felt proud at how symmetrical she'd made them out to be. In fact, she felt lucky to be a cat at that moment because she didn't even have to turn on a light to do it; night vision was the best thing ever, she concluded. Stretching herself out, she turned back into a cat and crawled onto the bed, curling herself up next to Kid's back. As she drifted off into her second nap of the evening, Blair thought about how nice it would be if every night turned out like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_We all have pasts. Some of us have darker ones than others. Me? I have a horrifying one. One that I hope no one ever finds out about. But I guess for this time only, I can revisit some of it. You may know me as Blair the Cat. But in reality, I'm Blair the Witch. _

_ Don't get me wrong. I may be a witch but I sure as hell am nothing like those other ones. The one's that get killed. Part of the reason why is because I know I wouldn't live to see another day if I were like them. But survival isn't the only thing on my mind. I'm genuinely a good person. Witches can have a heart too. But no one would ever think that way. Not here in Death City, and not anywhere else. Everyone thought that I was a cat because I played a false prank. When Maka tried to kill me, she missed and I planted a fake soul. I felt bad that she failed, but it was either that or I died. Honestly, a cat with that much magic? You have to be kidding. _

_ I used to be like the other witches, like Medusa. I was a very powerful one in fact. More than that little snake ever was and ever will be. No one can see that though. Not now or ever. My pumpkin magic is just a simple cover up to hide my true power. A couple of times I feel like Death has caught me right where I stand, but I'm lucky that I hide my true scent under that of my "cat" identity. I guess you're all probably wondering why I gave up being such a powerful witch to be a cat. Well... That's not an easy story to tell. But I guess it'd be an easy story to understand. _

_ I was so very power hungry and I wanted nothing more than to become the most feared witch; one worthy of taking on all the monsters in this world. I had the potential for it. I killed other witches to get the power I so desperately desired. So much blood shed... And all for power. But then something happened to me that I've never really been able to explain..._

_ I met a man. A man that showed me that I didn't really need all this power and blood in the first place... A man... Named Eibon. _

_ Eibon was a man of simple power when I met him. I was far more then him at the time. He knew that too. He knew how easy it would have been for me to simply crush him. And yet he stayed to face me as though we were equals. I'd never met a man with such bravado. I found myself slowly falling in love with him..._

_ Things were going so wonderful during that time. Eibon and I were married almost at once. It was the best day of my life. Of course, I was about the age of dfas when I married him. It was a different time back then, and believe me he wasn't that much older. A couple of years later, he began working with Death. I was always too nervous to meet the man who'd slain many of my sisters and even Eibon agreed that it may be best for me to not meet him... At least not yet. _

_ Around that time, however, things began to go sour. It wasn't as though my sisters had completely forgotten about me. Aracne in particular remembered me. She was never as powerful as me. Even at the end of her small and insignificant life. But she tried so very desperately to be me... No... To be me only... Better. She wanted the power that I possessed. And she knew exactly how to get it. _

_ Around the time I turned eighteen, I found that I was with child. Eibon and I were going to have our very first baby together. It was the happiest thing that'd ever happened to me. However, two very powerful people having a child together could only result in the child having a large amount of value. I guarded that baby with my life. When he was born, I felt as though nothing else mattered but me protecting my family. I named him after the man I love. The man who'd given me this wonderful life. Baby Eibon was the other light of my life. _

_ And Aracne stole him from me. _

_ She came to me one night, when Eibon was out working with Death. She warned me of the rising of the Kishan. She said that she needed my help in order to provide it with everything it needed. Of course my answer was no, but do you think she'd stop with just a simple decline? Of course not. _

_ I remember that scene, as clearly as I remember my newborn's face. She had her eyes narrowed at me, and baby Eibon cried in the background. My eyes widened as she smirked. "If you don't do this, I'd hate to think of what could happen to your precious baby boy. I do love children." She licked her lips. _

_ I warned her that if she even laid a hand on my son, it would be the end for her. But of course I knew that even I couldn't protect my baby for long. And if I told my husband that would be the end of our child and our life. I gave in. I said I would help with the start of the Kishan..._

_ It's not something I'm proud of. I went back to that life of bloodshed that I thought I'd never have to see again. You have no idea how many of my sisters I killed. How many innocent lives were stolen in the process. I hated it. But I thought of my husband and my son and I knew that this had to be done in order to keep the witches at bay. But once I'd finished doing Aracne's bidding... _

_ I came home one night to find that Eibon wasn't in his crib. A note simply wrote... 'Thanks for all your help. Your son will be eternally safe.' _

_ I don't want to even speak of what I saw next... What she did to my son... I remember how cold he felt... How pale... How... How weak and light... _

_ I told Eibon. Everything. But I knew that I couldn't keep living this way. Eibon was always away from home after that; his anger forcing him to work harder to avenge hi son. But I couldn't stand to be alone... I thought too much about all that had happened. And so I decided that before I would ever have to see the war with the Kishan... I would take my own soul. I killed myself. And that's what drove Eibon to do all that he did. _

_ If only he'd stayed around just a bit longer. He would have seen me live again. I came back, alive and well. But it was years and years later... Years and years too late... Eibon's soul was already put in that damned key... And that was the end of me. When I found out all that Eibon had done I didn't know what to do at first. I felt so lonely. The world that I'd known had changed in so many ways. And I found out that now there was an academy for kids to become natural witch killers. _

_ I was determined to try to live the life that Eibon would have wanted me to live. The one that he had worked so hard to give me. So I disguised myself as a cat. I decided that there was no time to waste. That I should always try my best to be happy, even in the darkest of days. I made my place in my little pumpkin home and one night I was taking a bath and... Well, you know the rest. _

_ If anyone were to know of my past... I don't know what I would do. I've stayed hidden for this long. But things are changing again. Death and all his crew feel as though they've beaten the evil witch Medusa, but I know better. Witches don't just die. And that's why I am here today. That's why I need Kid. I'll do whatever it takes to get back what I have lost... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kid woke up in his bed early in the morning; he'd had a dreamless sleep that was so deep and comfortable with a feeling of warmth. For a moment, he had no memory of the night before. Then he remembered, "Blair..." he groaned lightly. He turned over quickly in his bed to find her. His eyes scanned all edges of his room, but no one was there. "Blair?" he called out. There was no reply.

He then began to twitch a bit; the sheets were no longer symmetrical. "Gah, why can't things just be symmetrical all the time no matter what?" he complained out loud. He crossed his arms; he found himself much more frustrated than he normally would be over the matter. What was really on his mind was Blair. He could only imagine what sort of disorganized monstrosities she'd made while he slept.

Once he was finished aligning his sheets, he searched the entire room; there wasn't a single trace that Blair had been there. His heart felt a slight stab of pain. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he didn't like the idea of her leaving without even saying anything; at the very least she could have made sure the bed sheets were lined up perfectly. He shook his head. He knew that he needed to pay attention to more important things.

And whether he liked it or not, he'd promised Liz and Patty that he'd train with them today and he intended to keep said promise. He buttoned up his suit jacket and made sure everything was perfectly symmetrical in the room before he left. He took a step outside his door to find Liz and Patty standing nose to nose with him.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Kid cried, stumbling back as he did. Liz had her hands on her hips while Patty ran in for a hug. "Training today. We wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on sleeping in." Liz explained in a very blunt, monotone voice. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied coldly.

The trio had decided to practice outside on the outskirts of the academy's grounds. It was a shady meadow surrounded by a thick growth of trees, it's leaves protecting them from the hot beams. From the sun "Now our Soul Resonance isn't what it ought to be." Liz commented. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kid, but we always get that one right on the nose. So let's pull it together."

Kid made no remarks to Liz's demands and began to get to work. The two of them flipped into weapon gear and Kid caught them without missing a beat. _Perfectly symmetrical..._ Kid tried to stay focused. He couldn't live with himself if this wasn't totally and completely symmetrical. "Alright let's go!" He cried out.

"Soul Resonance!" the three of them blared out together. A flash of blue light and the girls had went from smoking pistols to the Death Cannons Kid was so very good at using. He practiced a couple shots in the air and at some trees, causing quite a bit of damage. Everything was going smoothly and all three souls worked in perfect harmony. _Perfectly... Symmetrical..._

Kid focused on a group of trees and began to beam up, ready to fire. "Kid look out!" Patty screamed right at the last minute. But it was too late; the cannons had already blasted two shots in perfect unison and hit the trees right on target. A cry was heard and a small thump followed after it. The sisters changed back into their regular forms and all three ran over. "What did I hit?" Kid cried out. "I didn't see anything!"

"I saw her in the trees at the last moment!" Patty cried. The smoke around the damaged site cleared to reveal the small body of a purple cat. "Blair!" Kid cried out. He picked her up. "Blair? Blair, are you okay?" He tried to be as gentle waking her up as possible. She laid very still for a few moments and then sputtered a cough. Her yellow eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Kid?"

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Liz grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder and hissed to him, urgency heavy in her tone. Kid got up, Blair in his arms, and began to run straight for the academy's shelter. "Kid wait for us!" Patty called after him. But Kid wouldn't stop. He needed to keep running. Who knew how bad he'd hurt her?

Later on that evening, Kid found himself waiting outside the infirmary. He'd stayed in the same place and in the same position since he'd gotten there. He couldn't possibly imagine leaving Blair by herself seeing as he was responsible for her injuries. Nygus was the nurse at the moment, and she'd given Kid Blair's hat to hold onto. All he could do was hold it in his hands and stare at it. He was very powerful and those shots were a practiced aim to kill. He held back nothing during the fires, and getting hit with such blows would cause serious damage, normally enough to kill a witch of even power.

Nygus walked out in a nurse's coat, holding a clipboard. Kid looked up at her with tired, yet hopeful eyes. "She's going to be fine, Kid. She's out of the woods now. She'll be in a little bit of pain, but when she wakes up I'm sure she'll have the magic to heal herself right back up. You just knocked her unconscious and put her in a serious state." Kid looked back down at Blair's hat again and nodded. "You should go home and get some sleep. Don't you have class in the morning?" Nygus asked.

"Can I see her?" Kid asked abruptly, completely ignoring her question. Nygus looked taken aback for a moment, but under her bandages, she gave a slight smile. "Yes, I don't think there'd be a problem with that." Kid jumped up and practically ran into the room.

Outside on the balconies, however, Liz and Patty were having a serious conversation as they watched the tired sun set for the evening. "Liz what are we going to do?" Patty asked; she seemed more hurt than she normally would have been over the matter. "There's nothing we can do Patty. I don't know what's wrong with Kid lately." Liz shrugged, closing her eyes as she turned around to lean her back against the railing.

Patty had her arms folded over the side of the railing and looked out at the drooling sun. "Do you think it has something to do with Blair?" Patty asked, her eyes narrowing down with annoyance. "Blair? Why would you think that?" Liz asked, opening one blue eye to peer at her little sister curiously. "You saw how he ran today! And he's been waiting by the infirmary all day!" Patty whined.

"Patty, he could have killed her. I'm sure Kid just feels really bad. Anybody would over something like this." Liz comforted. She noticed that her little sister had grown fairly annoyed with their meister and getting easily offended by him lately. "Patty... Is there something you want to tell me?" Liz asked. Patty looked at her sister with big, wide eyes. "Well, like what?" she asked in her more normal, dopey voice.

Liz shook her head. "Never mind. Listen I'm going to head on inside. You come find me when you're ready to go home." She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, leaving Patty outside by herself. "Kid..." Patty muttered under her breath. _If only you knew how I really felt about you. I know you a lot better than people might think. How else would I be able to resonate my soul with yours? I've never seen that look on your face before... Oh Kid... Please don't fall for Blair... _Patty silently begged in her mind. Her eyes began to water and she squeezed them shut. Slight sniffles escaped from her as her body shook. She hadn't wanted to ever fall for her meister. He was the one who had saved her and her sister off the streets. He had made her what she was today. If Blair got in the way... All of that would be ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Haha... Hey guys... I'M SO LATE AND I AM SO SORRY! So, I know this note is very informal, however I don't mind getting personal with you all anyways, so let me just start off with this official apology for this fanfic not being updated as frequently as it should be! I work on a lot of different projects, all in which have actually been on hold. The reason: I'm a college student and have been working my butt off the last few months. Throw in friends and family with a lot of stuff going on, it's just a recipe for long pauses. The good news is that I am on winter break after my finals this week, which means more of this fanfic for you! I really appreciate all your support and hope you guys enjoy the latest installment. In the future, I will try my best to update more frequently!**

Kid walked into the infirmary room, not sure what to expect. All he could hope for was that Blair would forgive him. _As if I even deserve that kindness... First she comes looking for me, then she comes to my home out of worry, and now she's in the infirmary because of me... Even if it was just an accident... I never wanted to hurt someone innocent._

When he entered to room, Blair was in human form, sleeping. He walked over quietly so not to disturb her and placed her hat down on the nightstand beside her bed. It was then that he noticed how tired she looked. He'd forgotten where, but he remembered hearing that some people let all their stress out when they sleep. Blair, who was normally a very cheerful person, now seemed to represent the very definition of stress. It was hard to believe the girl who made men fall to their knees could have such a resting face.

_I shouldn't be thinking of her like that... That's not how you repay a woman... _Kid thought to himself, feeling ashamed that he'd thought so poorly of his friend. "K-Kid?" A light groan from in front of him brought him back. "Blair? Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand as a reaction.

She pulled it back in pain, wincing. "Sorry." He apologized and pulled up a chair to sit by her side. "It's fine." She smiled weakly. "I'll get better soon. I have a healing magic I can use. I'm just really tired right now is all." Kid smiled sadly, "Please tell me it doesn't have something to do with pumpkins."

"What of mine doesn't have to do with pumpkins?" Blair joked back with a weak laugh. "My you have a lot of power. Even when I went against Maka and Soul for the first time, I didn't get so banged up." Kid looked down at his folded hands in shame. "It's a compliment, silly." Blair tried to reassure as soon as she saw his expression. Kid wasn't feeling any better, "Blair... I feel so bad. I would never hurt an innocent creature. Especially you. You've done nothing wrong to me."

Blair grabbed his hand tenderly and cooed, "It's nice to know that I have such a caring friend. You don't have to apologize, but it is nice to know that I have a friend who was willing to, not only take me here to get healed, but also wait for me to get better. It really does mean the world to me." Kid smiled, still looking towards the ground. That was when a thought occurred to him. "Wait, when you fought Maka and Soul for the first time... They took one of your lives from you right?"

"Yes." She looked at him puzzled.

"Did... Did I..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. "Are you asking if you took one of my lives?" She tried to put two and two together. Kid nodded weakly, just barely able to hold a steady gaze with her. "Yes... You did without a doubt..." Kid's eyes got wide. "Oh... No... Blair... Blair I-"

"Don't apologize." She smiled again. "I already told you it's fine."

"How... How many do you have left?" he asked, his breathing becoming difficult. Blair raised her unsteady hand and put her finger to her lips. "A cat, never tells." She hushed. Kid felt an alarm go off in his head. "Blair..." He felt tears flood out before he could help himself. _Don't you dare cry! How pathetic! _He yelled at himself. But he couldn't help it. He shook to his very core.

Blair said nothing as he sat there. She simply put her injured hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him however she could. _Even now when she's injured, and injured by me nonetheless, she's still trying to be comforting._ The thought made him shake and sob even harder. "Kid." Blair finally said in a small voice. He looked up with red, bleary eyes and met her intense gaze. Her tone was not at all normal for Blair. There was a hint of sorrow and self-hatred in her voice as she stated, "Please don't cry over me. I don't deserve that much kindness. And even at that..." She trailed off.

Nygus walked in at that moment. "Kid, your father is searching for you. He says he has a special assignment he needs you and your girls to carry out." Kid faced away and tried to clean up his face the best he could. He didn't want others to know he'd been crying and especially someone he could hardly say he knew. "I'll be right with him." He responded, his voice stern with it's usual profession. When he was sure that Nygus had gone to the back of the room, and was no longer looking at him, he looked up at Blair and said, "I want to do something nice for you... When you get better and when I come back from whatever it is my father wants me to do, name whatever you want and I will give it to you. Think of it as my official apology."

Blair smiled mischievously, back to her old self it seemed. "I like the sound of that! My Deathy-Kid can take me out on a date!" She'd said it rather loud and Kid could hear Nygus from the back of the room trying to hold back a snicker. He wanted to refuse, horribly. It was not the that the thought of taking Blair out on a date was repulsive, it was more the fact that Kid had never been out on a date before and was positively frightened of embarrassing himself. Besides, with his need for perfection, if something went wrong on the date than it was a guarantee failure from the get-go.

"Blair... I'm not so sure..." Kid looked around nervously, but when he finally turned his eyes back to her, he saw that her face seemed to be distraught with the fact that she might actually get rejected for once. Kid couldn't bring himself to say the rest of his sentence. "Fine. It's a date. The night after I get back?" he asked. "Oh, that's purrfect!" Blair seemed to almost scream, despite her drastic state.

"Alright, that's enough Casanova. I can't have you putting her in a coma due to being too overexcited." Nygus walked over, hands on her hips. Kid turned red-faced as he looked at her bandaged face. "Um... Can that even happen?" He stammered. "Who knows? But you better be off, your father said it was of the utmost importance." Nygus changed the subject. In her mind she was trying not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous Kid's expression was, as well as the whole situation.

Kid got up and turned to Blair. "I'll see you then." He promised her. "Be careful." She smiled. He said his farewells to Nygus quickly and retreated from the room. Swiftly he walked down the corridor; something in his heart made him walk a little bit taller that day. _A date with Blair... That will be interesting..._ He tried not to smile to himself. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Blair would be fine and what was even better, which surprised him, was that he had a date he was looking forward to. _Now for this assignment..._


End file.
